Le Carrefour de la Mort
by Jijisub
Summary: AU Que feriez-vous si la mort vous annonçait que vous n'aviez plus qu'une semaine à vivre ? Death Fic - Ichi x Bya - Shonen aï


bonjour à toutes et tous,

Couple : Ichigo X Byakuya

Genre : Death Fic / AU

Voici un OS que je dédicace à Altabatha pour son anniversaire.

Vous m'excuserez ce texte n'est pas Bêta corrigé, donc Gomen pour mes fautes ! Cette OS, va être succéder par une suite d'autre de temps en temps sur la mort. J'espère que ça vous plaira... car l'univers ici n'a rien à voir avec celui de Tite...

Disclamer : Bleach appartient définitivement à Tite Kubo

Je remercie Seeliah pour cette idée ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ichigo s'étira et se renversa sur son fauteuil en cuir qui bascula sous le mouvement. Une journée d'affaire à classer dans l'excellence. Il éteignit son ordinateur et regarda sa montre, il était 19 h 56. Le jeune homme se frotta les mains et se redressa prestement. La voix d'Ikkaku résonna dans son dos :

- Alors ? Tu as battu ton score ?

- Non… mais presque !

- T'es cocu…

- Boucle-là, je suis avec personne en ce moment !

- Heureux en affaires, malheureux en amour… tu peux pas tout avoir Kurosaki ! S'écria Ishida.

- C'est pas parce ce que t'as une petite amie que tu dois le crier sur tous les toits Uryuu… Marmonna Hisagi contrarié.

- Tu fais la gueule parce ce qu'Hinamori t'a encore plaqué ? Rétorqua Renji.

- Mais bouclez-là ou changer de sujet !

- Il a du vraiment s'en prendre une cette fois-ci ! Ricana Ikkaku.

- Que veux-tu… quand on est moins performant au lit… il ris…

Renji reçu un coup de mallette dans les jambes qui l'interrompit dans la description qui déraperait immanquablement sur le grivois. Le groupe d'hommes quittait la salle d'un pas nonchalant. Ichigo aimait cette atmosphère détendue après une dure journée de labeur. Bientôt chacun raconta les prévisions pour leur soirée avec leurs petites amies, jusqu'à ce que le sujet tombe sur Ichigo.

- Franchement Ichi… il est temps que tu cases… T'as trente ans !

- La ferme ! J'ai pas le temps !

- Y'en a aucune qui soit assez "bien" pour toi ? Insista Renji moqueur.

- J'ai pas à te rendre de compte là-dessus…

Ils arrivèrent pratiquement devant un croisement de bureau quand Ichigo eu l'impression de marcher au ralentis quand il croisa le plus beau regard anthracite qu'il n'ai jamais vu. La lueur dans ces yeux… Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement et il se sentit secoué. Surpris le jeune homme se tourna vers ses amis qui le regardaient effrayé brutalement.

- Oï Kurosaki ! Arrête de nous foutre des trouilles pareilles. Tu viens d'avoir une absence d'au moins cinq minutes crétin !

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Renji…

- Je confirme ! Assura Uryuu. Tu étais vraiment absent et nous avons essayé de te secouer mais tu ne répondais pas !

- C'était flippant… marmonna Ikkaku.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil interrogateur et vis d'ailleurs que tous regardaient maintenant le chauve stupéfait… comme si le mot flippant et cet homme à l'allure atypique pouvaient coexister.

- Arrêter de me regarder avec votre tête d'ahuris ! S'écria le chauve.

- En fait, j'ai été surpris parce ce que j'ai vu un gars en kimono noir, et une drôle de coiffure sur la tête.

Uryuu posa une main sur le front du jeune homme pour vérifier sa température.

- Alors ? Demandèrent les autres inquiets.

- Apparemment il n'y a pas de surchauffe…

- Quelques jours de vacances ça te ferait du bien Ichi ! Rétorqua Hisagi.

- Ouaih ! Ça fait longtemps que t'es pas partit… confirmèrent les autres.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça… marmonna Uryuu mais Tatsuki m'attend.

- C'est ça… vas-y… insiste Ishida. Grogna Hisagi. Moi et Ichi ont va se saouler ensemble.

- Pas le temps, j'ai des trucs à faire ce soir !

- Lâcheur ! Tu veux même pas tenir compagnie à un copain !

- Je vois ta sale gueule toute la journée… c'est pas pour me la coltiner le soir ! Tu arrêterais de tromper Hinamori, tu ne serais pas seul !

Hisagi le foudroya du regard et il fut entraîner par le reste du groupe vers le sous-sol. Ichigo sortit par l'entrée principale de la banque pour laquelle, il travaillait. Tout était d'un paisible… Le début de l'été et se faisait sentir lentement. Le soleil commençait seulement à se coucher et le ciel avait des teintes orangé, or, citron, bleu, parme, crème… et de la brume ? Ichigo s'avança doucement et pénétra dans une sorte de dentelle arachnéenne, qui se transforma lentement en un manteau épais et cotonneux.

_Depuis combien de temps n'y avait-il pas eu un brouillard aussi dense en pleine ville ?_ Se demanda le jeune homme. C'est alors qu'il entendit comme un bruit de clochette. Sur le coup, Ichigo cru qu'il s'agissait de son imagination et pourtant, le doux bruit résonna une nouvelle fois pour devenir insistant et de plus en plus bruyant. A la surprise du roux, il vit subitement apparaître une espèce de roulotte tirée par un homme très grand avec une paire de lunette sur le nez et des tresses de type rasta sur la tête. Suivi un peu plus loin par un type habillé de vert et portant des getas et un bob improbable.

Ichigo ne distinguait pas ses traits cachés en partit par le chapeau mais aussi, par les mèches blondes qui s'y échappaient. _Il y a un cirque pas loin ?_ Se demanda le jeune homme.

- Oh que vois-je Tessaï ? Une âme égarée ?

- Non Maître, c'est un humain !

- Un humain ? Repris la voix chantante. Comme cela est surprenant !

L'homme blond se dirigea vers Ichigo qui voulut se reculer mais en fut incapable. L'homme se pencha vers le roux qui le regardait méfiant.

- Oui… c'est bien un humain… Jeune homme… auriez-vous croiser un shinigami ?

- Un quoi ? Repris Ichigo surpris.

- Un shinigami… ou Dieu de la Mort !

- Foutaise !

- Oh que non, sinon vous ne nous verriez pas ! Est-ce que tu aurais entendu les clochettes par hasard ?

- Oui, elles font même un sacré potin une fois que vous êtes proches !

Le blond haussa un sourcil surpris et son air moqueur jusqu'à présent, s'adoucit considérablement. Il finit par murmurer après une courte pause :

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi mon garçon… tu n'es pas très vieux pourtant !

- Qu'est ce que vous me raconter ? S'énerva le jeune homme exaspéré qui aurait aimé partir mais qui était toujours cloué au sol.

- Vois-tu Kurosaki… c'est bien ton nom ?

Ichigo est surpris et observa le blond avec attention…

- Je suis le messager de la mort. Peu de personnes vivantes me croisent en réalité, en fait, ça arrive une fois toutes les vingt ou trente ans… et lorsque je les croise, c'est pour leur annoncer leurs morts. En fonction de leur de l'approche de celle-ci, les clochettes tintent plus ou moins fort… Pour toi mon garçon, il n' y a plus beaucoup de temps… j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Par contre… fit-il plus joyeux, mon principal travail étant de repérer les âmes mortes perdues que les shinigami n'ont pas pu trouver et de les diriger vers la soul society.

- La quoi ?

- Le paradis si tu préfères ou l'au-delà…

Ichigo avait absorbé toutes les informations mais commençaient seulement à les analyser.

- Je vais mourir ? S'écria t'il soudain stupéfait.

- Oui… et oh chance pour toi… tu as croisé ton shinigami !

- Comment **mon** shinigami ? Hurla Ichigo à présent.

- Normalement, chaque âme a la visite d'un shinigami, quoique lorsqu'ils sont débordés, ils manquent cruellement de temps pour aider les morts à rejoindre la Soul Society, c'est pourquoi je suis là. Mais, si un vivant rencontre un shinigami… et bien, c'est lui qui va te faucher !

- Me faucher ? mais, il n'en est pas question ! Hurla Ichigo

Les yeux du « messager » eurent un éclat de verre et il murmura :

- Personne n'échappe à son destin… Tu le croiseras certainement prochainement, alors tien toi prêt !

Ichigo vit la roulotte partir et resta pantois, il voulu lui parler mais le brouillard se dissipa et Ichigo entendit un violent coup de klaxon. Le roux eut juste le temps de se précipiter sur le trottoir. Que venait-il de se passer ? Le jeune homme se pinça et grimaça de douleur. Ne sachant que penser de ce qui venait de se passer, Ichigo reprit sa route et décida de prendre le métro. Ses pensées bousculées le firent froncer les sourcils plus que d'habitude.

Arrivée chez lui, Ichigo se dirigea vers la cuisine et se sortit une bière. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur l'horloge murale, il était presque 22 h. Il mangea quelques restes sans grand appétit et finit échouer sur son canapé à zapper sur les programmes télé. Rien de bien intéressant.

Lorsque le jeune homme se réveilla, il croisa des yeux anthracites.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda doucement l'homme en noir.

Ichigo bondit de son canapé et hurla :

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que venez vous faire chez moi ?

- Je sais que vous avez rencontré Urahara…

- Qui ?

- L'homme au chapeau et getas !

Le roux devint blême. Sa rencontre avec le type blond et son histoire de dieu de la mort ! Les yeux d'Ichigo s'arrondirent brutalement, tout en scrutant l'homme devant lui.

- Vous êtes un shinigami ?

- Oui !

**- Mon** shinigami ?

- Oui…

Un léger sourire s'inscrivit sur les lèvres sensuelles de l'homme. Le cœur d'Ichigo battit plus vite de frayeur.

- Pourquoi vous ne ressemblez pas à un squelette avec une faucille ? Pourquoi êtes-vous trop beau pour être vrai ? En fait, c'est pour me tromper, c'est ça ? Vous savez que je suis gay et vous voulez me séduire pour m'achever tranquillement ?

L'air suspicieux du jeune homme et ces paroles amenèrent un léger rire au shinigami.

- Je vais commencer par faire les présentations… Je m'appelle Byakuya Kuchiki et je suis shinigami. Vous n'étiez pas prévue pour mourir aussi jeune mais le fait que vous ayez croiser mon regard vous à écourter votre vie…

- Putain ! Mais qu'est ce que vous foutiez là ?

- Les Dieux de la Mort sont partout !

- Je m'en fou… C'est de votre faute ? Alors réparez !

Les yeux anthracites s'assombrirent et le shinigami prit un air impassible.

- Ceci n'est pas dans mes compétences. Si tu as croisé mon regard, c'est que plus tard, tu seras amené à en devenir un !

- Pardon ?

- Mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là !

- Je ne veux plus vous écouter et vous partez immédiatement s'énerva Ichigo.

- Alors, écoute bien mon message… Je suis le shinigami qui va venir t'ôter la vie. Je suis le visage que prendra ta mort... Accepte ton destin qui est celui de disparaître. Mais avant cela, il t'a été accordé de pouvoir régler tes affaires avant de partir. Tu n'es pas l'image que tu veux envoyer aux autres ! Ecoute moi bien... Tu as une semaine et pas un jour de plus pour régler tes affaires

Ichigo est foudroyé

- Mais, j'ai trente ans et je ne veux pas mourir !!

- Tel en a été décidé ainsi réplique Byakuya. Il lui annonce qu'il repassera tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne lui ôter la vie. Qu'il ne perde pas de temps en pleurs, ou en regret... il n'en a pas le temps

Byakuya quitte la pièce et laisse Ichigo seul. Ce dernier ne sait s'il doit pleurer ou bien… rire ! _qui aurait envie de rire à un moment pareil_ ? Ichigo ne savait plus si c'était un cauchemar où la réalité ! Il se leva traversa son salon pour se diriger vers le bar. Il sortit une bouteille de scotch et s'en versa un verre. Il y versa deux glaçons et le but s'en vraiment le déguster. La brûlure lui fit prendre conscience juste qu'il était bien éveillé. Le jeune homme but toute la bouteille et finit échouer sur le canapé en maudissant sa vie… Juste au moment où il commençait à réussir…

Byakuya entra de nouveau dans l'appartement et s'avança près de l'homme assoupis et qui ronflait légèrement. Le shinigami observa longuement le dormeur et lui envoya dans son sommeil les souvenirs de son enfance.

Ichigo dans ses rêves se retrouva à nouveau avec sa famille. Le roux revécut la vie heureuse qu'il a eu près de ses parents, de ses sœurs et lui fait remonter la chronologie de sa vie, jusqu'à l'accident de la route qui a coûter la vie toute sa famille. Il avait été sauvé par il ne savait quel miracle et avait passé deux mois dans le coma. Ichigo passa quelques semaines supplémentaire à l'hôpital. L'adolescent avait surmonter seul sa peine a à peine quatorze ans.

Il avait été placé dans un orphelinat… puis, il eu une famille d'accueil et contre toutes ces attentes, il eut des parents de substitution merveilleux. Ils lui permirent de faire des études et de vivre une vie normale. Jusqu'au jour eux aussi, disparurent tragiquement.

Ichigo se souvint de ses études et de sa rage de réussir contre l'adversité. En fait, sa vie n'a été que l'accumulation de biens matériel depuis sa sortie des écoles et sa rage de vaincre et de se prouver qu'il pouvait vivre seul sans l'aide de personne. Il était devenu le meilleur Golden Boy dans l'établissement pour lequel il travaillait mais… à côté de cela, il était définitivement seul. Lorsque le lendemain, le jeune homme se réveilla, il se sentit terrassé par ses souvenirs qu'ils pensaient avoir enfoui au plus profond de lui-même.

Le roux fut incapable de travailler ce jour là... Les yeux dans le vide, une mine défaite ses collègues le renvoyèrent chez lui au cours de la journée. De toute façon, il ne fit que tourner en rond sur son siège. La douleur l'empêchait d'avoir un résonnement. De nouveau chez lui il s'écroula dans un coin de son salon et rumina sur sa vie, ce qu'il est devenu et la frayeur qu'il a à présent car il a passé toute sa vie tout seul. Que pouvait-il faire en quelques jours ? De toute façon, il n'avait plus de famille…

Byakuya comme promit vint le voir le soir… Le shinigami essaye de parler au jeune homme mais, Ichigo l'ignora. Le roux ne vit pas l'expression de douleur qui passa brièvement sur le visage impassible du brun. Byakuya resta silencieux quelques instants et au moment de quitter l'appartement il annonça :

- Ichigo, rappelle toi que l'échéance approche et que tu as des choses à faire avant de partir !

Le roux resta le dos tourné et une expression fermée sur son visage. Une fois le shinigami partit Ichigo se demanda justement _quoi faire_ ? Ses pensées dérivèrent… Il se souvint de l'orphelinat et des enfants qu'ils côtoyaient, de la difficulté de la vie là-bas avec leurs faibles moyens… Il songea à la chance qu'il avait eu d'être tombé sur de si bons adoptants. S'ils ne les avaient pas rencontrer, jamais il n'aurait eu la vie qu'il avait aujourd'hui !

Brutalement, Ichigo bondit sur son bureau et ouvrit son ordinateur. Il ouvrit ses comptes en banques pour voir où il en était. La fortune qu'il avait accumulé, lui donna le vertige. Il ouvrit les dossiers et un plan germa dans sa tête. Le roux passa sa nuit complète sur le net. Il n'avait plus le temps d'aller travailler et le lendemain à la première heure, Ichigo se fit passer pour malade. De toute façon, avec l'air qu'il avait hier personne ne se posera de questions.

Le roux après avoir tapé sa lettre d'excuse se retrouva sous la douche pour se réveiller et s'habilla. Il regarda anxieusement sa montre, maintenant, il avait l'impression qu'un compte à rebours avait démarré. Ichigo passa sa matinée à téléphoner à son réseau de connaissances. Il contacta plusieurs sociétés en bâtiments, financiers ect. Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas travailler seul. Mais sur qui pourrait-il compter ? Brutalement, il se souvint de son amie Nell qui avait vécu la même situation que lui. La jeune femme accepta de le rencontrer l'après-midi même.

Ichigo était plongé dans ses comptes lorsque l'interphone sonna. Nell était enfin arrivée. Le jeune homme l'a fit monter. Il resta bouche bée à la porte. La jeune femme éclata de rire et lui referma sa mâchoire.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu me veux Ichigo au bout de toutes ces années ?

- Tu es directe !

- Tss… Tu m'as dit que je ne viendrai pas pour rien, alors ?

- J'ai un projet et je dois le finir au tout au moins le mettre sur les rails avant la fin de semaine.

- Y'a le feu ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer… Je veux juste savoir si, tu étais d'accord !

- Explique-toi correctement au moins !

Le roux fit entrer la femme pulpeuse chez lui, il l'installa dans le salon et lui servit un coca qu'elle avait demandé. Ichigo s'en servit un également et une fois assis commença son récit !

- Voilà, je vais me servir de ma fortune pour financer des orphelinats, leurs donnés des moyens, les réfections nécessaires pour certains, renfloués ceux endettés etc…

Nell éclata de rire et répliqua :

- As-tu les moyens de tes ambitions au moins ?

Ichigo tendis alors une feuille faisant le résumé de ces actifs. La jeune femme eut la mâchoire qui se décrocha et observa ensuite attentivement le jeune homme.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive pour que brutalement tu veuilles faire ce geste ? Tu as tué quelqu'un ? Tu as fait du tord à qui ?

- La raison qui me pousse à le faire… je ne peux pas t'expliquer, tu ne comprendrais pas. Par contre, je n'ai tué personne. Pour ce qui est du tord… peut-être que j'aurai beaucoup de choses à me faire pardonner ! Mais qui ne commet pas de fautes ? Je n'ai jamais connu de personne parfaite…

- Tss… Tu es vraiment sur de toi ?

Ichigo se pencha et montra alors, toutes les recherches effectuées, les dossiers d'orphelinats qu'il voulait aider, ceux des hôpitaux avec un service pédiatrie, les fax et mail reçut avec les premiers échanges.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour contacter les établissements, classer ect… ça te branche ?

- Oh que oui ! Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà !

Nell bondissait sur son siège et une certaine flamme s'était allumée dans ces yeux.

- Quand est-ce qu'on commence ?

- Tout de suite…

La jeune femme arbora un sourire et bientôt, les deux jeunes gens établirent une stratégie. Nell prit le téléphone fixe d'Ichigo et ce dernier utilisa son portable. Le roux laissa le salon à la jeune femme qui avait besoin de s'étaler pour le classement et la mise en place des dossiers. Lui n'avait besoin que de son calepin et de son portable, d'une feuille et d'un crayon. Ils travaillèrent comme des fous et lorsque le soir arriva Ichigo prit la peine de commander chez un traiteur. Nell fut surprise de voir débarquer le jeune homme avec des paquets. Le roux installa tout sur la table de la salle à manger et sortit les plats.

- Wouah ! Dit, j'ai jamais vu des plats à emporter comme ceux –là !

- Pourquoi ne pas profiter aussi de mon argent pour nous prendre une pause agréable ? Suggéra Ichigo.

- Si c'est aussi beau que bon… murmura la jeune femme impressionnée.

Il s'agissait d'un repas froid mais présenter de façon exquise avec des légumes en forme de fleurs et de d'oiseaux. C'était tellement beau qu'elle se demandait si elle pourrait y toucher. Elle prit une chaise et les yeux fixés sur les plateaux individuels où légumes, crustacés, fruits, se mélangeaient, une explosion de couleurs avant celle des papilles…

- Bon appétit ! S'enthousiasma Ichigo.

Nell observa longuement le jeune homme qui se servit dans les plats avec délectation. Ichigo releva la tête et demanda :

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- Si…si…

Et la jeune femme attrapa ses baguettes pour déguster son repas et comme elle le présentait, elle n'était absolument pas déçut. Elle qui avait été renversé en voyant la fortune du jeune homme, son acharnement à voir aboutir tous ces projets… il était évident qu'il n'en pouvait plus mais pour elle ne savait qu'elle raison, il s'accrochait pour finir ce qu'il avait entreprit avant la fin de semaine. Ce dans quoi il s'était lancé était normalement le travail de toute une vie… comme si… Les yeux de Nell se plissèrent. Elle lui en parlerait plus tard mais… elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle débarassa et envoya Ichigo à la douche.

- Je sens mauvais ? Se moqua le roux.

- Non, mais tu es crevé et ça te ferai du bien !

Ichigo se rendit compte qu'elle avait raison. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis la veille et brutalement, c'était comme si une chappe de béton s'abattait sur lui. Le jeune homme prit une douche rapide et lorsqu'il sortit croisa Byakuya alors qu'il enfilait son caleçon.

- Vous devriez pas être dehors pendant que je m'habille au moins ?

- Pudique ? Suggéra Byakuya avec un sourire.

- Disons que devant la mort, j'ai quelque mal à m'exhiber !

- Que moi c'est sur ? Se moqua le brun.

Le roux le foudroya du regard et se dirigea vers son dressing et se sortit un . Il voulu prendre un pantalon mais Byakuya lui demanda :

- Et dormir ?

- Comment ça dormir ?

- Tu n'as pas dormi depuis hier… Tes projets te tiennent tellement à cœur ?

- Bien sur ! S'écria Ichigo.

Le shinigami posa un regard grave sur le jeune homme.

- Je suis heureux que tu es trouvé quelque chose qui te tienne à cœur…

- Comme si tu le savais d'ailleurs ! Murmura Ichigo qui scrutait les traits impassible du brun.

Ichigo voulu mettre son pantalon mais Byakuya l'immobilisa et attrapa le jeune homme toujours conscient et le posa délicatement sur le lit. Le shinigami rencontra les yeux ambres courroucés.

- Salaud qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Juste immobilisé !

- C'est pas juste… je dois travailler ! Se débattit Ichigo.

- Tu ne seras pas productif demain, si tu ne dors pas et tu m'en voudrais j'en suis sur si je ne prenais pas soin de toi !

Un nouveau sourire s'inscrivit sur les traits du brun qui caressait doucement les cheveux oranges, ce qui eu pour effet sur Ichigo de le calmer brutalement. Le jeune homme regarda stupéfait le shinigami, c'était comme si un souvenir lointain venait répondre en échos à cette caresse. Le sourire si doux de Byakuya ne lui était pas étranger également et son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et le temps sembla se suspendre comme pour le vol d'un oiseau. Le shinigami se pencha et embrassa le front du jeune homme et murmura :

- Dors maintenant…

Ichigo voulu protester mais, ses yeux se fermèrent malgré lui. Byakuya resta un long moment assis à côté d'Ichigo et finit même par s'allonger près du corps abandonné du roux. Finalement, il quitta les lieux aux petites heures.

°°0°0°°

Les jours passèrent et Ichigo travaillait comme un acharné et Nell l'aidait autant qu'elle le pouvait, s'était même devenue entre les deux comme une compétition. Et à leurs grandes satisfactions, les choses avançaient à grand pas. Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de tout finir avant la fin de semaine. Le jeune homme désespérait quelque part et Nell se sentait de plus en plus inquiète pour lui. Elle l'avait même surpris à parler tout seul un soir alors qu'elle était venue lui demander quelque chose La jeune femme n'avait pas posé de questions. Mais elle se sentait triste pour son ami.

Le soir du cinquième jour, Ichigo attendait de pied ferme Byakuya qui ne tarda pas à se présenter.

- Je ne peux pas rester encore une semaine ?

- Non ! Répondit calmement et impassiblement le brun.

- Mais je n'aurai jamais finit à temps !

- Tu ne comprends pas que tu ne peux pas négocier ?

- Mais si je fais de bonnes actions… ça ne compte pas s'énerva Ichigo.

- Les notions de bien et de mal sont subjectifs et ne sont que des notions humaines !

- Mais alors si j'étais un criminel, je n'aurai rien à craindre ?

- Ça… tu t'en rendras compte lorsque tu seras de l'autre côté ! Maintenant…

Byakuya s'approcha du roux et voulu le toucher mais Ichigo bondit en arrière et le menaça le doigts pointé en avant :

- Pas question de tes tours de passe-passe. Tu ne m'endormiras pas cette nuit puisque je n'ai pas de semaine en « rab » !

Le shinigami laissa échapper un petit rire et sans qu'Ichigo ne s'en rende compte le brun se trouvait derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras. La voix grave résonna à son oreille lorsqu'il murmura :

- Attraper !

- Je vais mourir ? Demanda anxieux Ichigo.

- Pas ce soir…

- Et si je me suicidais ? Rétorqua contrarié le jeune homme.

Son cœur battait à folle allure, comme s'il cherchait à s'échapper. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir, il était tombé amoureux de Byakuya… Comment pouvait-on tomber amoureux de la mort ? Le souffle chaud du Shinigami faisait frissonner sa peau, les mains du brun tournèrent doucement le roux pour qu'il lui fasse face. Les deux hommes s'observèrent intensément, un des doigts de Byakuya effleura les lèvres d'Ichigo et il murmura :

- C'est ce que tu souhaites vraiment Ichigo ?

- N..on !

Un sourire à peine marqué apparu sur les lèvres de Byakuya qui se pencha et effleura de ses lèvres celles du jeune homme. Ichigo fronça les sourcils malgré son trouble, il demanda :

- Pourquoi ?

Un petit silence prit place, le regard des deux hommes s'emmêlèrent et finalement Byakuya admis :

- Normalement, nous ne devons pas nous attacher aux personnes mais… je suis amoureux de toi Ichigo. Depuis… si longtemps !

- Que racontes-tu ? Souffla le roux tétaniser.

Seul un sourire répondit, les doigts du shinigami caressèrent doucement les cheveux oranges. Le cœur d'Ichigo allait éclater, la déclaration inattendu du brun et sa proximité ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à aligner deux idées à la suite de l'autre, et la fatigue se faisait sentir à présent ! Les yeux ambres se fermaient doucement et Byakuya le prit dans ces bras et le serra fermement contre lui.

Le shinigami souleva doucement le corps endormi et le déposa délicatement sur le lit comme tous les soirs. Il caressa doucement les cheveux du jeune homme comme une sorte de rituel et s'allongea près de lui. Il ne pouvait plus le quitter son cœur était enchaîné à ce jeune homme qu'il aimait désespérément depuis de nombreuse année… depuis ce fameux soir où leurs yeux s'étaient rencontré la première fois.

Nell avait vu toute la scène, au départ elle avait pris le jeune homme pour un fou mais quand elle avait vu le mouvement sur le tissus du jeune homme, quand elle avait vu le mouvement des cheveux du roux et pour finir son corps flotter alors qu'il était endormis comme si quelqu'un le soulevait… son cœur s'était arrêter ! Mais que se passait-il donc ici ?

Le lendemain n'en pouvant plus, Nell posa la question à Ichigo en racontant dans le détail ce qu'elle avait vu !

- Ainsi, tu me portes à chaque fois ? Demanda Ichigo à Byakuya qui ne partait plus mais avait décidé de rester avec lui pour les jours à venir.

- Tu croyais arrivé dans ton lit comment ? Demanda narquois le brun.

- As qui parles-tu à la fin Ichigo ?

- Est-ce que tu le vois ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Qui bon sang !

- Le shinigami…

- Shinigami… comme dieu de la mort ? Demanda la jeune femme.

- Oui… je n'ai plus que deux jours… c'est ça Byakuya ?

- Oui…

- Donc, plus que deux jours à vivre !

- Attend ! Tu te fous de moi là ?

- Nell porta sa main au cœur. Elle refusait de l'admettre en ayant vu pourtant la veille des choses inexplicables. Et puis, savoir qu'Ichigo allait mourir dans moins de deux jours étaient inconcevables. Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu !

- Je refuse ! Hurla Nell.

- J'ai demandé une semaine en plus, mais c'est impossible… murmura Ichigo

- Pourquoi le prends tu si sereinement ?

- Qu'est ce que je devrai faire me saouler toute la journée, pleurer sur mon sort, me suicider… quoi ? J'ai décidé d'aider les autres et de monter ce projet…

- Mais, tu ne le verras pas aboutis ! Murmura la jeune femme.

- Mais je sais que toi oui ! J'ai rendez-vous tout à l'heure avec un notaire. Je vais te faire héritière de ma fortune et j'ai mis tout en place pour que tu puisses faire aboutir le projet. Tu seras te débrouiller…

- Mais… mais…

- Que veux-tu que je fasse de cet argent ? Le prendre avec moi ? Ironisa Ichigo. Je ne peux pas… et puis… Dit-toi bien que moi, je vais suivre quelqu'un que j'aime.

- Que tu aimes ?

Ichigo se gratta la tête et Byakuya le regardait avec une extrême attention.

- A-t-on jamais vu quelqu'un tomber amoureux de la mort ?

Le roux rougit légèrement à sa propre déclaration et se sentit gêné. Nell demanda :

- Il est là ?

- Oui…

- Oh… Comment il le prend ? Car pour faire une déclaration pareille…

- Nell… souffla Ichigo qui était hypnotisé par le regard du shinigami qui s'approchait doucement de lui. Tu peux sortir cinq minutes ?

- Euh… oui…

La jeune femme quitta les lieux et jeta un œil en arrière et vit Ichigo étreindre le vide. Quoique pas si vide vu comment était tordu la chemise du roux. Elle soupira et partit réfléchir dans son coin.

Byakuya avait enlacé Ichigo d'un bras et de l'autre caressait son visage.

- Es-tu sur ?

- …

Le shinigami se pencha et Ichigo raccourcit la distance qu'il y avait entre eux trop impatient de goûter à ces lèvres qu'il fixaient depuis trop longtemps et pour enfin en connaître le goût. Le jeune homme pensait qu'il aurait eu froid dans ces bras mais ce fut tout le contraire. La chaleur de ces derniers fit soudain fondre en lui la peur qu'il avait accumulé depuis le choc de la nouvelle de sa mort !

Byakuya lui transmettait son amour, sa chaleur et sa tendresse au travers du baiser et il y répondait avec désespoir presque. Ichigo s'accrocha au shihakusho avec désespoir… Quand le shinigami se recula, un silence suivit et Ichigo murmura d'une voix enrouée :

- Je ne veux pas mourir…

- Je le sais…

Byakuya enroula ses bras autours des épaules du roux qui blottit sa tête dans la nuque accueillante et parfumée… à la cerise. Les mains du shinigami caressait doucement le dos de son amant, rassurant.

- Je ferai en sorte que tu ne vois que moi au dernier moment… Je ne te quitte plus…

- Promet-le moi… je ne veux pas mourir tout seul !

Ichigo leva la tête inquiet.

- Je te le promet…

Les yeux de Byakuya exprimait une profonde tendresse à l'égard du jeune homme. Il finit par murmurer :

- Je te laisse travailler… finit ce que tu as commencé…

- Haï…

Ichigo se détacha du corps du shinigami et se concentra le reste de sa journée avec Nell sur les derniers préparatifs. Nell voyait qu'Ichigo parlait de temps en temps dans le vide. Mais n'y prêtais plus attention. Quelque part, elle avait elle-même très peur de se trouver dans la même pièce que la mort ! Elle essayait d'en faire abstraction pour mener à bien le projet d'Ichigo. Mais plus le temps passait et plus Nell avait envie de pleurer. Pour elle, c'était devenue impossible que ce jeune homme chaleureux et aimable puisse la quitter. Il était en pleine forme et contre toute attente, il semblait heureux et respirait l'envie de vivre.

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, Ichigo quitta l'appartement et se rendit chez le notaire. Nell eu peur de se trouver toute seule avec Byakuya mais, le roux l'avertis que Byakuya restait avec lui. _Byakuya ?_ réfléchit Nell. _La mort peut avoir un prénom ?_ Le jeune homme quitta la pièce et traversa la ville sereinement.

Arrivé à destination, Sasabike-san lui offrit un siège confortable et parut surpris de la brusque décision du jeune homme. Les papiers furent rapidement en règle. Ichigo avait tout prévue dans les moindre détails.

Finalement, Ichigo sortit heureux d'avoir régler ses dernières contraintes. Byakuya se tenait silencieusement à ces côtés.

- Que vas-tu faire ? Demanda Bykuya.

- Je n'ai pas envie de revoir Nell… Elle va pleurer et je n'ai pas envie de la voir dans cet état.

Ichigo se dirigeait rapidement dans les rues commerçantes pour s'arrêter dans une boutique de vêtement. Il essaya et acheta des vêtements décontractés et pratique. Le shinigami observait Ichigo entre ses paupières et commençait à voir les premiers signes de nervosités apparaître. Même si pour l'instant, cela restait dans le domaine du « discret ».

Le jeune homme s'arrêta chez un loueur de voiture et Byakuya s'installa à côté du roux qui démarrait rapidement.

- Tu as l'intention de parti où ?

- J'ai envie de voir et faire quelque-chose… avant… avant… enfin, tu vois de se dont je veux parler… Grommela Ichigo soucieux brutalement.

Le paysage défilait à vive allure une fois sortie de la ville.

- Tu comptes mourir en voiture ? Demanda Byakuya surpris par la vitesse adopté.

- Non… Dit-moi Byakuya… Tu « connais » la manière dont je vais mourir ?

- Je préfère ne pas te répondre…

Ichigo eut un sourire triste. Byakuya commença à reconnaître le paysage et jeta un œil surpris sur le jeune homme qui était pensif. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent dans un petit village situé dans le sud de Tokyo. Ichigo repéra un petit hôtel et se réserva une chambre. La patronne du nom de Rangiku fut ravie de l'accueillir. Elle tenta de lui faire du rentre dedans mais lorsque son mari passa dans les parages s'abstint.

- Il est jaloux ! Marmonna la rousse.

- Il n'a aucune raison avec moi… soupira Ichigo.

La rousse lui jeta un regard surpris et finalement, lui adressa un clin d'œil attendri.

- Voici votre chambre… Vous n'avez pas de bagage ?

- Juste ce que j'ai ici !

Ichigo montra un nécessaire de toilette et un mince bagage.

- C'est un bref séjour !

Un sourire était affiché sur les lèvres peintes de Rangiku.

- Là où je vais après, je n'aurai plus besoin de rien !

Ichigo rentra dans sa chambre laissant la femme sur le pas de la porte. Byakuya l'attendait déjà à l'intérieur. La pièce était simple. Un futon et une table basse noir. Une fenêtre ou des tenture rouge était accroché, un bureau, une chaise, une armoire et une commode dans un design ancien finissait la chambre. A côté une salle de bain avec une faïence imitant le marbre avec douche, lavabo et toilettes, ainsi que du linge soigneusement rangé, propre et frais dans des tons crèmes et beiges.

- Que vas-tu faire ce soir ? Demanda doucement Byakuya.

- Rien ! Je n'ai envie de rien en particulier, je suis juste fatigué… Demain matin, je voudrai me lever de bonne heure.

Le jeune homme s'installa sur le dessus de lit et jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui pensif. Le silence se prolongeait et Byakuya allait ouvrir la bouche pour questionner le jeune homme mais le roux se tourna vers le shinigami et murmura :

- Byakuya… C'est stupide mais demain, je voudrai passer ma dernière journée comme je le faisais avec mon père souvent le dimanche. On allait pêcher et j'adorais ces moments de calme et de complicité entre nous. Il n'était pratiquement jamais à la maison et seul les dimanches étaient consacrés à une activité en famille. Ma mère et mes sœurs s'occupaient du pique-nique et mon père et moi étions au bord de l'eau sans parler souvent… mais c'était… confortable…

- Ta famille te manque beaucoup ?

- Oui, assez ! Même si je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre de ma vie terrestre. Je les reverrai ?

- Pas obligatoirement…

Le shinigami qui était posté en contre jour à côté de la fenêtre fixait Ichigo. Ce dernier hésita et demanda dans un souffle :

- Je… je te reverrai ?

- … Peut-être…

Ichigo cru mal comprendre. La voix était déformée, étouffée ce qui amena le jeune homme a fixé avec intensité également le brun serrait ses bras contre lui. Le roux se leva et se posta devant Byakuya et du bout des doigts caressa le visage grave. Le shinigami attrapa le poignet du jeune homme et le porta à ses lèvres. La gorge d'Ichigo se noua et lorsque le bras de Byakuya l'enlaça, il se laissa aller contre lui. Ichigo intrigué par la réponse du shinigami posa une autre question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- Peut-être ? Pourquoi ? Que… va t'il m'arriver ensuite ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu jamais me répondre pour l'après ?

- Tu le découvriras bien assez vite mais sache que cela n'a rien d'effrayant…

- C'est facile pour toi ! Tu es mort…

Ichigo avait presque craché les derniers mots mais l'inquiétude le rongeait à présent. Byakuya paru blessé mais ne dit pas un mot supplémentaire mais il prit le roux contre lui et serra ses bras autour de son corps tremblant. Le jeune homme murmura d'une voix à peine audible :

- Je suis effrayé Byakuya… si tu savais comme j'ai peur !

- Je le sais… souffla simplement le brun.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et le temps se suspendit. La bouche de Byakuya recouvrit celle du roux qui enroula ses bras autour du coup du shinigami. Le baiser d'abord hésitant, se fit plus exigeant quand Ichigo chercha fiévreusement celle du brun. Byakuya resserra son étreinte et bloqua d'une main la nuque du jeune homme. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent un silence et une sorte d'attente s'installa. Comme si les deux hommes se jaugeaient !

Finalement, ils tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs bouches se goûtant toujours un peu plus à chaque fois. Les mains du shinigami glissèrent sous le du jeune homme et caressèrent la peau velouté et les muscles fermes du jeune homme. Byakuya repoussa doucement le roux contre le lit et le fit basculer sur le dessus du lit.

Ils s'observèrent un long moment, le désir s'étant allumé en eux… ne voulant pas interrompre l'instante, ils reprirent leurs explorations. Les doigts agiles du plus vieux enlevèrent rapidement le T. Shirt. Byakuya enjamba le corps du plus jeune et sa bouche explora la nuque sensible. Les soupirs du jeune homme l'incitèrent à accentuer ses caresses, attisait son désir. Ichigo repoussa les vêtements noirs qui gisèrent bientôt sur le sol. Leurs bouches ne cessaient de se chercher, leurs doigts de s'emmêler pour mieux se séparer pour parcourir le corps de l'autre.

La nuit avait envahit la pièce et à tâtons juste avec la lumière d'un quartier de lune, les deux hommes s'aimèrent passionnément. Leurs gémissements imperceptibles et leurs prénoms se mélangeait dans la douceur de la nuit.

°°0°0°°

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo marchait le long de la rivière, Byakuya se tenant à ses côtés. Aucun des deux hommes ne parlaient. Leur nuit étant gravée dans leurs cœurs. Ils s'étaient levés le matin même désespérés, n'osant imaginer la suite des événements… Ichigo n'eut pas le cœur de parler, il échangea juste des baisers qui lui semblaient beaucoup mieux que n'importe qu'elle parole prononcée pour le rassurer.

Ichigo avait mangé à part plus tôt, dans la salle du restaurant. Ses yeux fixaient le beau jardin fleurit. La fenêtre entrouverte laissait passer une douce brise d'été. Le roux avait réussit à engloutir son petit-déjeuner, son esprit refusait de croire qu'il mourrait par une si belle journée. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi vivant. Une main avait couverte la sienne et ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Byakuya qui le fixait une lueur angoissée dans ces beaux yeux anthracites.

A présent, Ichigo s'installa à l'endroit ou plus jeune, il se tenait avec son père. L'endroit était bucolique avec l'herbe haute, le saule pleureur dont les branches graciles se laissaient balayer par le cours d'eau qui s'étaient pris dans ces longs cheveux verts. Les libellules qui voletaient au ras de l'eau, les joncs qui se tenaient droits et fiers, les oiseaux qui survolaient la rivière, et les bruits apaisants que mère nature produisait. L'air doux embaumait de suave parfums sucrées, fleuris et fruités… Ichigo ferma les yeux quelques instants, se laissant transporter par le milieu autour de lui.

Finalement, il attrapa sa canne à pêche qu'il avait loué plus tôt. Et bientôt, il sortit la deuxième et l'amorça. Il s'installa sur la berge et retira ses chaussures et chaussette pour laisser ses pieds nus flotter dans l'eau fraîche. Le courant modéré massait agréablement la plante de ses pieds. Les yeux du jeune se fermèrent et la voix de Byakuya qui s'était installé derrière lui murmura à son oreille.

- Ce n'est pas comme cela que tu vas attraper un poisson.

Le ton légèrement moqueur de son amant amena un sourire sur le visage détendu du jeune homme qui se laissa tomber en arrière contre la poitrine de Byakuya. Ichigo passa ses bras derrière lui et il caressa la nuque du brun. Le shinigami qui surplombait le visage du roux fut surpris par la sérénité de ce dernier. Ichigo arracha un brun d'herbe qu'il se mit entre les dents en le faisant rouler avec sa langue. Il se sentait bien… là, à ne rien faire !

Toutes ces années à courir pour gagner ses diplômes pour ne pas décevoir ceux qui l'avaient recueillis, après ses études toujours à courir pour gagner sa vie… les challenges, les amis… les petit-amis et surtout le vide de son existence. Et aujourd'hui, le jour de sa mort, il était heureux et détendus. En paix avec lui-même depuis bien longtemps avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent et il croisa les yeux sombres de son amant qui le fixait impassible… seulement d'apparence, il le savait bien !

- Byakuya… je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de rencontrer quelqu'un dans ma vie. Même si pour moi, c'est le dernier jour de mon existence, je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi vivant ! C'est toi qui me fait cet effet là ?

- Les longs doigts de Byakuya caressèrent le visage du jeune homme qui les embrassa quand il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres closent.

- Je ne sais pas… Mais tu ne peux imaginer la joie que me procure tes paroles…

Ils restèrent un long moment sans rien dire… Se laissant porter par la journée qui se déroulait lentement. Pourtant, Ichigo sentit l'angoisse l'étreindre à nouveau et il demanda inquiet :

- Dit-moi Byakuya… s'il te plaît… Comment vais-je mourir ?

Ichigo sentit le raidissement du brun qui fuyait à présent ses yeux troublés. Les longues mèches ébènes flottèrent un instant autour du visage du shinigami voilant son expression bouleversée.

- Je ne peux pas Ichi… S'il te plaît… Ne m'en demanda pas plus que je ne peux te dire… finit le shinigami d'une voix éteinte.

Ichigo se redressa et se plaça à genoux en face du brun et le fixa intensément, suppliant :

- Est-ce dramatique ?

Byakuya sursauta et se tourna pour faire face au roux et Ichigo rencontra les yeux humides de son amant et le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer. Il eut un geste qui le surpris lui-même et pris le shinigami entre ses bras.

- Je suis désolé… celui qui doit le plus souffrir ici c'est toi !

Les doigts d'Ichigo s'emmêlèrent dans la longue chevelure de jais et tira doucement sur les mèches pour faire basculer le visage du brun dont il prit les lèvres offertes. Ichigo murmura à son oreille :

- Tiens ta promesse mon amour !

Le roux se redressa et rangea tout le matériel.

- Que fais-tu ? Demanda Byakuya.

- Je range…

- Et ?

- Je vu qu'il y avait ce soir une petite fête dans le village voisin. J'ai l'intention de m'y rendre…

Byakuya observa silencieusement le roux qui continua impassible. Ichigo attrapa tout son matériel et le shinigami murmura :

- Tu n'as attrapé aucun poisson !

- Si… toi !

- J…

Le sourire resplendissant de son amant coupa la parole du shinigami qui continua sa route silencieusement. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle angoisse en lui. Il vivait la journée la plus pénible de toute sa longue vie de Dieu de la mort !

Ichigo ne laissa plus paraître son trouble et bientôt, il rentra à l'hôtel et salua Rangiku. Le roux se prit une douche et bientôt Byakuya l'accompagna dans ces ablutions. Ichigo entendit la voix grave murmurer contre son oreille :

- Je ne veux pas te voir mourir… J'avais tout le temps de t'attendre…

- Mais tu seras avec moi !

Le jeune homme emporté par les bras puissant du shinigami oublia tout ce qui n'était pas lui et sa présence. C'est beaucoup plus tard qu'il descendit avec derrière lui Byakuya très sombre. Les pas du jeune homme l'amenèrent vers la fête foraine. Il s'acheta des Tokayoki et les dégusta sans se presser. Il arriva alors devant une piste de danse ou les couples s'exhibait sur des musiques traditionnelles ou plus moderne. Bientôt, il fut attiré sur cette piste par quelques jeunes filles qui l'avaient repéré de loin. Ichigo prit plaisir à danser. Il se retrouva plus tard dans une conversation animée et il ne sut de qu'elle manière d'ailleurs. Le roux se laissa griser par l'alcool et par les bruits qui affluaient… Pourtant, son cœur cognait de plus en plus fort dans le fond de sa poitrine…

Ichigo finit par s'éloigner des groupes comme étourdit par tant d'agitation. Il n'avait plus l'habitude des contacts si chaleureux et sincères. Il porta une main à son front, il se sentait un peu grisé malgré la panique qui le gagnait de plus en plus. Il tituba entre les stands et finalement, il se retrouva sur le parking où était sagement garé sa voiture.

Malgré l'obscurité, il reconnu de loin son véhicule. Il marchait de façon hésitante et fut surpris de ne plus voir Byakuya… En fait, depuis le début de la soirée… il n'avait pas vu « son » shinigami. Avait-il changé d'avis ? N'était-ce qu'une vaste plaisanterie. Ichigo se moqua de lui-même et le fait qu'il est paniqué pour rien ! Il avait vécu un rêve durant toute une semaine ! Il était devenu fou…

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'arrondirent abruptement. La douleur était tellement intense, le souffle chaud dans son cou et la mauvaise odeur d'alcool bon marché envahissait ses narines. Le roux ne laissa échappé qu'un borborygme et un filet de sang s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Byakuya apparut brutalement devant ses yeux et ce fut la seule chose sur lequel Ichigo se focalisa.

- Ne regarde que moi… souffla Byakuya.

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'enracinèrent dans ceux de son amant. Il n'entendait même pas les paroles du fou qui l'avait poignardé dans le dos.

- Je suis là…

Le jeune homme voulu parler mais aucun son ne pu s'échapper de ses lèvres, seul un flot de sang coula du aux nombreux coups portés sur son corps. Le roux s'effondra sur ses genoux comme s'il entrait en pénitence. Byakuya se mit également à genoux pour que leurs regards ne se quitte pas.

- N'ai pas peur, je resterai avec toi quoiqu'il arrive.

Ichigo tendit une main devant lui et Byakuya enlaça ses doigts à ceux de son amant qui rendait doucement son dernier souffle. Le jeune homme tomba en avant, le corps agité de soubresaut. Il avait mal, au plus profond de lui-même, il n'avait jamais ressentis pareil souffrance. Lentement, il sentait le fil de sa vie s'échapper. Ichigo refusait de quitter le regard du brun devant lui. Son amour… son seul amour tout à coup, les yeux d'Ichigo s'ouvrirent de surprise.

Se n'était pas sa première rencontre, non Byakuya lui avait promis il y a dix-sept ans de cela d'être présent aussi le jour de sa mort. Oui… il était venu chercher ses parents et ses sœurs et maintenant, c'était lui ! Et il avait tenu sa promesse… il était venu pour lui.

- B..ku..ya… tu…

- Ccchhhhuuuuttt… Je n'ai jamais oublié non !

Byakuya avait déviné ces pensées confuses :

- Je t'ai aimé cette nuit-là, et mon amour pour toi c'est agrandit au fil des années. J'ai attendu patiemment le moment où je devrai t'emporter. Je t'aime Ichigo… Te rends-tu comptes que je vis le moment le plus difficile de mon existence, donner la mort à la seule personne que j'ai aimé.

- J.. t'..m

Les yeux ambres se voilèrent doucement et définitivement alors que des cris hystériques se firent entendre le jeune homme rendis son dernier souffle. Byakuya passa une main tremblante sur le visage du jeune homme. Les yeux ambres avaient perdu leur éclat pour devenir aussi brillant que du verre. Byakuya resta un long moment à observer le corps sans vie de son amant, puis finalement se redresser et observer les humains qui s'agitèrent maintenant autour du roux.

Le shinigami n'avait plus rien à faire maintenant dans cette zone. Il retournerait près de Urahara pour se voir confier une autre mission… Une brume vint s'enrouler autour du corps de l'homme habillé en noir qui disparut dans l'indifférence générale. Bientôt le bruit de la sirène décrurent à l'oreille du brun qui sentait aussi son cœur se serrer.

Le portable d'Ichigo sonna longuement et le nom de Nell s'afficha à l'écran mais personne ne décrocherait plus…

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu !


End file.
